Hey There Sakura
by Emilia Mi Amor
Summary: Sasuke has been gone for 3 years and has killed his brother and the snake dude. Now he's on his way back to village, but will a song that he sings brings Sakura to her sences? Read and find out! Don't forget to review!


**Hey There Sakura**

**By: Uchiha23-that's me!**

**OMG! I heard this new song called hey there Delilah from plain white tees and said to my self 'hey I can write a sasusaku story!' Oh yeah I changed the words around a little, but it's still the same song. like if it makes any sense, all i write is songfics-whatever! And of cource my peeps know what I'm gonna say next-PLEASE REVIEW!- make uchiha23 happy! Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

It's been how many years? I don't know uummm... three years since the great uchiha left for the sound. **And let me tell ya Sasuke has** **became a damn good lookn' man, if I say so my self!** Ok where was I? Oh yes Sasuke has been hanging out with that damn snake bastard for a long time and he's getting sick of him**. I mean who wouldn't ? The guy is a walking /talking snake that looks like a girl**! Sorry my inner Uchiha23 keeps poping of my damn head. So this is how Sakura handles it.Wow how can she put up with it? Anyway, Sasuke still hasn't killed Itachi yet if he doesn't get rid of the snake dude or shall I say bastard? Well he has a little idea of ending the snake's life very soon or else he's going to snap.

* * *

A month later Sasuke was walking away from the bastard's hide-out with his bloody katana over his sholder and a big grin pastd to his face.Oh, did I mention that he was _wstiling _too? Yes he was in a very_ good _mood! " Well that leaves one less annoying person to bother me." Sasuke said. Now he had a clear view to kill Itachi and return to Konoha.Soon he would hear the dope's booming voice, Ino's unforgeting yells and slaps**- why does he care he barely knows her!-**whatever! Anyway and _her_ the one person who actuly understood him for what he was. Well... when he was gone, Saskue couldn't stop thinking about _her_ and always asking himself questions. Sometimes when the snake dude wasn't bothering him he would _sing_ about_ her._ Right now he had more important things to do and one of them was getting some sleep. Before Sasuke killed the bastard, he had MANY sleepless nights because some stupid girly man was calling his name for no reason at all.That bothered him a lot, but what really got him annoyed was when the girl/man was SINGING about his name. That drove him crazy**.

* * *

No duh**!- Will you shut the hell up? You're not the one whos telling the story**! Yah,but I am part of you so I'm also telling the story too**. ...no coment**... At least I'm not who drools everytime I see my Sasuke**! Yeah well I'm not the one who constantly talks to a cut-out Sasuke who will never answer me back**! Oh yeah**? You bet**! Bring it on sister**! You're on! starts getting into a catfight_ WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT_?! Huh**?What**_? DO I HAVE TO KILL YOU BOTH TOO? BECAUSE I WILL_! O-oh it-t's S-Sauke in person**!OMG**_! Will you two stop? You're starting to get on my last nerve_!** Sorry Sasuke-kun** Yeah, sorry Sasuke_. Thank you now can please rturn to my story before I'm going to snap again_? Yes_. Good, NOW GET GOING_! starts typing very fast yes Sasuke!

* * *

Anyway... Sasuke decided to rest at a village not too far from were he was. He was really tired, I mean when he hit the bed he fell stright to sleep. The next morning Sasuke took a nice warm bath at one of the springs.** I can totally imagine Sasuke's six pack! -faints- **And what was the most surprising was that he had eaten two over-flowed bags of tomatos!**Wow.** **Talk about starving!** After he ate , he went into the forest and found Itachi training with Kisame.Luckly Sasuke was armed with his katana, and killed then when they took a nap. For the rest of the day he was being lazy and enjoying the free time he had before he would be heading back to the village. 

_A couple days later..._

Sasuke was just about getting ready to leave in the morning. So he decided to get some fresh air out on the little deck.** (A/N: he's** **staying at a motel.) **Sasuke stared into the stary sky visioning pictures of _he's_ cherry blossom's face, he just couldn't wait to see her. " I'll be home soon my sakura. Wait for me." He wispered into thenight sky. Somewhere in Konoha, Sakura got the message loud and clear, and for that she smiled and sent him a message. _" Don't worry, I'm waiting for you my Sasuke."_ The wind wispered the message to his ear. He simeled, a _true_ simle. Then Sasuke grabed a guitar and stared to sing to the sky knowing Sakura _will_ hear him.

_**Hey there Sakura **_

_**What's it like in Konoha?**_

_**I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
The stars can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true**_

**_Hey there Sakura _**

_**Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side  
**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me  
**_

_**Hey there Sakura **_

**_I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good_**

**_Hey there Sakura _**

_**I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me  
**_

_**A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Sakura I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame**_

**_Hey there Sakura _**

_**You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Sakura here's to you  
This ones for you**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me**_.

The wind brought the song to her and nearly made her cry, but she couldn't stop simling. _" I loved it!"_ That made Sasuke simle, he just loved hearing her voice it was so calming and peaceful. " I miss you." She smiled again. _"I love you and I can't wait to see you." _She blowed him a kiss and he felt it." Please marry me Sakura." She was stund when she heard this as more tears flowed down her beautiful face. _"Yes." _Sasuke was so happy, yet he just simeled " I love you so much Sakura!" he said to the sky. _" I love you too my Sasuke!"_ "I promise I'll be with you tomorrrow morning, don't you worry!" And with that he took his stuff and head toward the deriction to Konoha. _" I'll be waiting, don't **you** worry."_ The wind wispered to him.

_The next morning..._

Sakura woke up to birds chirping out her open window from the night before. As she opened her eyes she saw a bundle of sound clothes on the floor along with a katana on top.'_Sasuke'_ " Good morning my beautiful blossom!" She turned her head to see Sasuke's handsome face infront of her as he simled at her. " I went to go see Tsunade when you were sleeping and surpisingly, she let me off easy because she heard I killed my brother and the snake bastard.And what's really strange is that she knows we're getting married." Sakura just simled as she jumped into his arms. "I missed you!" She said. "I missed you too." He wispered in her ear. " And I love you too." He said, and with that they kissed knowing that this was a start to thier new future _together_ ar last.

**Well that's my story! And don't worry I'm already typing some new stories before I go to camp in a week.**

**Oh yeah, see that purple button at the bottom?**

**Click on it and it will grant your every wish! Like a never-ending summer with no school!**

**Thanx a bunch!**

**-uchiha23**


End file.
